


[Podfic] Curlock

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Tumblr fics [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sherlock's Hair, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: How Sherlock learned to control and appreciate the incredible gift he was born with, and the man who helped him sort it out.





	[Podfic] Curlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379218) by [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/pseuds/88thParallel). 



> A little tumblr fic to kick off a week of 'shorts', this little wonder, by 88thParallel is just what we'd expect from Sherlock!  
> Thank you for permission, 88!
> 
>  
> 
> Music A Dash of Lime by Sam Wedgwood


End file.
